


什么真话？

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 他们没有事后温存，也不谈论他们之间的关系（或者说很少），当然他们更不会在对方怀里入睡。





	什么真话？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Real Thing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662435) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> 原作者：loveglowsinthedark  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662435  
> 授权翻译

刚开始那几周，哈利看着马尔福被恶作剧，和其他人一起偷笑；他的袍子被施咒粘在地板上，为咖啡加糖时糖罐里的糖被变成了盐花。

哈利对这些行为从来没有多想什么，每次都笑完后哼着气转过头，拒绝看马尔福的反应。

或者说， _毫无反应。_

马尔福对这些无动于衷，被人伸出腿绊了一下后就迅速稳定身体；被人弄破袍子就一言不发地修理好它；喝到咸得苦涩的茶时顿住，平静地倒掉。

他高昂着头，维持住令人气愤的自尊自傲，仿佛听不见背后那些满带恶意的笑声。

哈利讨厌马尔福没有拿出魔杖，威胁所有人要用恶咒将他们的眼球从眼眶剥夺下来。他讨厌他不转过脸用杀人的眼神甩向所有人。他期待马尔福表现得像他想象中的恶棍那样。

现在哈利讨厌自己附和其他人，在看到马尔福的羽毛笔突然喷出绿色的墨水飞到他苍白的脸上，他立即闭起眼防止墨水进入眼睛，粉色的嘴唇也因此紧紧抿成一条直线时，哈利强迫自己别人一起哈哈大笑。

后来，哈利不再参与他们，在马尔福头发被变成粉色时；在他座位被施刺痛咒时，哈利都移开视线或者装作在看文件。

在傲罗训练最后一个阶段，他们终于有资格在模拟实景的场地里练习，哈利不情不愿地承认马尔福出人意料地灵活而富有技巧；他快速照亮脚下，面对向他飞来的各种魔法和魔咒，表情平静得近乎疏离，一个挥魔杖的动作就同时施展出数个咒语，令人惊叹。

傲罗头头罗伯茨对马尔福毫不吝啬赞美，而哈利对此完全无法感到生气。他和马尔福都排在前五，很奇怪，他很替马尔福开心，就像是在为自己开心一样。

后来他才发现，马尔福受到的称赞将他推进了更加糟糕的境况。其他人更加频繁地捉弄他，在别人等着看他出丑时，哈利偷偷在马尔福的个人物品上施反咒，不声不响地出手挡掉冲着马尔福背后的毒咒；悄悄弄掉特伦特·吉本斯加在马尔福茶杯里的胡言乱语药水，不做声息地将卡拉·怀特偷走的文件放回到马尔福的公文包里。

在他们的最终考评时，哈利没有注意到那些身穿黑色袍子带着面具的假人突然举手，向他施出一连串骇人的火焰咒。

他立即向侧边翻滚躲避，但是其中一道红色的咒语正正打在他翻滚停下的地方，突然一个泡泡护盾出现了，将那道红光反弹走。哈利利落地站起来，趁机向假人发出粉碎咒，然后立即躲在矮墙后露出眼睛小心地观察情况，正是那一刹他看见一抹金色的头发消失在一颗粗壮的假树后。

他很想对马尔福生气——想对着他那张愚蠢瘦削的脸骂他，他竟然胆敢认为哈利需要他的帮助，而且是在傲罗最终测试上；哪个骄傲自大的斯莱特林会这样做！？

但是，哈利只是又一次默不作声地扔掉了一瓶被施咒的洗发露；吉本斯换掉了马尔福的洗发露；后来马尔福从浴室出来，用毛巾像往常一样擦着湿漉漉乱糟糟的短发，对一堆人带着窃喜等待他变成秃头的事毫不知情。哈利看着那些人失望的表情，感到异常的愉悦。

在他们正式被任命为傲罗那天，哈利略带惊喜地发现马尔福居然也出现在了非正式的庆祝派对上，他手拿香槟非常放松地和阿曼达·韦斯特聊天；一个安静内向的女孩，在理论课时一直坐在马尔福旁边。

他看着马尔福绅士地拿起阿曼达的空杯子，走向角落边的长桌，让酒保重新倒满两杯水果酒；而那晚三分之一的人都选择了火焰威士忌。

事情是在马尔福走回阿曼达身边时发生的。

哈利惊恐地看着一大碗红酒升到空中，眨眼之间全部淋到马尔福身上；哈利分神了一秒，来不及拿出魔杖阻止。

哈利听到马尔福被淋湿时一声小小的惊呼；红酒将他的白衬衫完全染红，有些还在他白净的脸上淌下来；他的眼睛因为震惊而睁大，嘴唇略微张开。

三秒的安静后，人群爆发了一阵巨大的笑声，卑劣可耻的哄笑声充满了整个房间；哈利耳朵轰鸣，愤怒在血液里流淌酝酿。

特伦特·吉本斯滑稽地拿着相机接近还定在原地，低头看着鞋子上的红酒的马尔福。闪光灯亮了的那一下，马尔福鼻翼微张，嘴唇抿紧。

哈利不记得自己是怎样走到吉本斯面前的，意识过来时他已经抓住吉本斯的后衣领——吓得他叫了一声，拖了他一段路，推了他好几把，之后抢过相机。

哈利带着残忍的愉悦徒手拆开了相机，并且扔在地上踩了几脚，直到一点原来的样子都看不出来。

之后他抓住长了一张恶心鼠脸的吉本斯按在门板上，不理人群发出的惊呼还有吉本斯脸上痛苦且带着惊恐的表情。

“你以后不会再靠近他，明白吗？”哈利的声音听起来和平时完全不同。“你不会再用恶作剧搞他，不会伤害他，不会碰他任何私人物品。听清楚了吗，吉本斯？”

讨人厌的鼠脸小鸡啄米一样用力点头，因为害怕而不受控地颤抖。

哈利站在那里，扫了几眼人群同时在威胁警告他们。等他转过身，他看见一条红酒酒渍延伸到门口，那个高瘦的无赖在那里消失了。

他跑着离开的。

哈利立即跟着跑过走廊，一边思考马尔福知不知道怎样在魔法部移形幻影，因为他看起来是跑走的。

转过拐角，哈利看见马尔福站在电梯门前，不耐烦地扯着衬衫；他看见哈利投过来的眼神后迅速移开了自己的。

哈利走到他旁边，他还是一副湿透的样子；哈利能看见马尔福圆圆的乳头以及一点腹肌印在湿了的衬衫上。

喉咙突然很干，他立即看向马尔福的脸；马尔福正在卷袖子。

他刚准备开口说些疯狂的话，电梯突然到达，那扇门打开时弄出很大的噪音，还有冷冰冰的报楼层数的女巫声音。

马尔福立即走进去，门在他身后快要完全关上时，哈利伸手挡住也走了进来。

之后几秒周遭安静得让人耳鸣，“如果你在等我说谢谢——”

“我没有。”

“那好。波特，我他妈不需要你拯救我。”

“我也不需要你的护盾咒。”

马尔福转过头冷冷地看着他。“我不知道你在说什么。”

闸门打开，马尔福径直往飞路的方向走。

“为什么你不报复他们？”

这个哈利一直告诫自己不要大声问出来的问题，在空荡荡的魔法部中庭回荡；哈利来不及阻止自己。

马尔福停了下来，没有回头，脊背挺得一如既往地直。

“如果你受虐地认为这些都是你罪有应得的，那你的确是活该被——”哈利被马尔福突然的转身和粗重的呼吸声打断，他的双眼里是熊熊燃烧的怒火。

“不要私自评判我，波特。”他唾弃地说。非常奇怪，哈利很高兴见到马尔福在几个月的忍气吞声之后终于露出了更像原本的他的一面。“我不是一个逆来顺受的可怜虫，也和低劣白痴的吉本斯以及他的无聊的附和者不同。我不会为了报复他们就将自己身价降低到他们那令人作呕的程度。”

他说得很快，因为愤怒而有点颤抖，他盯住哈利看了几秒后快速走向最近的飞路，随着一阵快速升起绿色火焰消失了。

第二天，傲罗头头罗伯茨满脸堆笑，招着手让哈利到他的办公室里；他脸上略带奉承的笑让哈利感到很不自在。他特地召哈利进来，问他之后想和谁搭档。

罗伯茨的话还没说完，哈利就喊出马尔福的名字；罗伯茨摸着胡子若有所思地看着他。

“好吧。”他表现出妥协的样子。“我想你们会是一支很好的小分队；他非常擅长战术和谋略，而你有公认的出色的战斗和对决技巧。”他莫名其妙的老父亲一般慈爱的眼神让哈利手臂浮起鸡皮疙瘩。

“马尔福的对决也很出色。”他小声说，之后对罗伯茨笑了一下。

罗伯茨宣布分组名单当晚，哈利小心地密切观察着马尔福。他以为听到结果后，就算得不到一个怒视，至少也会看到他皱起嘴唇。

但是罗伯茨宣布他俩名字后，马尔福只是眨眨眼走向前，接受有他名字的铭牌和傲罗的正式袍子，表情控制完美，完全无视了哈利。

哈利自己也忽略了心中被马尔福无视而带来的略微的失望。

事实证明哈利这个选择做得非常好。他起初有些后悔和紧张，以为会需要一个重新选择搭档的机会，他以为他和马尔福会将所有案件都搞到乱七八糟，然后厚颜无耻地走进罗伯茨的办公室要求重新分配。

不过，fuck，他和马尔福在外简直合作无间，哈利都要为自己做的这个冲动的决定感到骄傲了。

然而回到办公室，他们…没那么合作无间了。他们坐在小小的办公室里相连的桌子前，两个人的桌子上终年覆盖着文件，然后，疯狂斗嘴。

几乎没有停下来过。

哈利迟到时，马尔福的目光在他脸上盯出两个洞；马尔福讨厌哈利在办公室里随手放杯子——有些里面还泡着茶；哈利在办公室里踱来踱去思考新案子，或者突然趴到地上做几个俯卧撑提神时，马尔福都会咬着牙，像是哈利在挑战他的忍耐力；哈利不想写报告时，马尔福嘲讽他会因为成为一个懒惰的愚人而享誉世界；而非救世主这个名头。

哈利，作为报复，讨厌马尔福不让他在桌子上吃东西；每次被马尔福‘虐待’要求他加班写报告时，哈利气得咬牙切齿，甚至第二天看到他一手拿杯子一手拿着新的文件时更加气愤；马尔福总是将一切都处理得很好，甚至连茶都泡得比哈利好，哈利觉得这十分惹毛他；同时他也很苦恼，因为他发现自己越来越喜欢看马尔福有点饱满的嘴唇，修长的脖子和手指；而且马尔福越来越频繁地出现在他的梦里，其中有不少都极度下流。

哈利自认为没人察觉一样经常盯着马尔福看，甚至偷偷记下某些超出朋友范围的细节。例如他柔软的头发是如何落到额前的，过多少秒后他才会把它拨回到耳后；他用笔画下案件关键点时牙齿是如何咬着下唇的，一丝不苟地确认所有细节后才复印一份给哈利；快要下班时他会用手捏捏自己的肩膀，发出一声舒服的轻柔叹息，眼睛闭起，粉色的嘴唇微微打开，那声叹息每次都成功让哈利的阴茎抽动。

哈利没有花很多时间认识到某个明显的事实——他想脱了马尔福的裤子和他做爱。他非常平静地接受了，毕竟马尔福是整个魔法部最吸引人的男巫之一。老实说，哈利不想和他上床才奇怪。

没事，一切都很好，他一遍遍催眠自己。

所以当他们靠着墙互相贴得很近，牢牢盯住有什么犯罪嫌疑人进出一个非法魔药实验室时，哈利什么都没有想，偷偷呼吸着马尔福鲜活，香甜的气味。

到他们冲进实验室，面对多于他们预估的数量的疑犯后，马尔福立即派出守护神通知后援再回到他们的周旋中，这时哈利已经带伤，一边脚踝扭伤，身上还有几处咒语鞭打的伤痕。面对不断涌过来的疑犯，哈利应接不暇地不断释放防护咒，突然马尔福用肩膀大力撞了他一下导致他不受控地往后倒退，一个嘶嘶作响的恶咒恰恰擦过他们。

他很清楚明白，马尔福不过是做了任何有责任心的搭档都会做的事，但是这并不影响他那天在结案之后，生气地将马尔福控制在魔法部治疗间的墙上。

“你以为你是刚刚那里唯一一个有能力的巫师吗，马尔福？”他对他低吼，因为争论而习惯性地靠得比平时近，同时粗鲁地扣起衬衫纽扣遮住愈合的胸口。

“我以为那个魔咒会融化你的骨头，所以我当时必须将你推开。”马尔福平静地回答，他支起一条腿，脚掌撑在墙上，双手抱胸盯着哈利。

“情况都在我控制之下。”

“喔当然，很明显，”马尔福拖着调子说话，嘴角勾出一个假笑，“你完全不需要我任何协助，你需要的是那些蠢钝得和大猩猩没有差别——”

哈利抓着他的尖下巴把马尔福拖过来，用亲吻打断了他的话。

马尔福惊了一下，手放在哈利胸膛上，一开始轻轻地推着像是要拒绝；几秒过后，他揪住了哈利还没扣好的衬衫。

之后他身体尽力挤着哈利，投入这个亲吻，哈利感觉到胜利的喜悦充斥全身，开心得和第一次抓住金色飞贼没什么两样。

哈利用嘴唇诱使马尔福张嘴，然后舌头伸进去，充满热情地挑逗马尔福的舌头要它加入自己，在感到他回应的一霎哈利更加激动了。马尔福的舌头和他的纠缠，哈利呼吸变得粗重。他搂过他的窄腰，将他拉得更加近，马尔福小声的呻吟直接作用到哈利的逐渐充血的阴茎上。

他吸着马尔福的嘴唇；马尔福又轻轻呻吟了一声，立即咬住哈利的下唇，歪了歪头再加深了这个吻——

突然他却像是惊醒一样退开；马尔福的嘴唇很湿而且被咬得很红，脸颊粉红，喘着气，眼睛近乎指责一样看着哈利。

“马尔——”哈利不知道应该说什么，因为马尔福突然用力推了他一把然后走出了房间；哈利模糊地想治疗师给他的止痛药是不是带强烈的幻觉副作用。

让他感觉马尔福的嘴尝起来比蜂蜜塔还好，让哈利想要更多。

他们没有谈起这件事——也没有承认它。哈利没有感到多吃惊。

只是他又开始观察马尔福，这次则是光明正大的。

他花比之前更多的时间去看马尔福棱角分明，好看得恼人的脸，但是毫无作用。马尔福对此像没有受到影响那样，他和平常一样烦人，也没有任何打算谈起那天发生的事的迹象；而哈利则害怕他如果先提起的话，一旦不小心，他们要翻脸。

这导致现在每一次他们之间有任何身体接触，例如马尔福递给他茶杯或者文件时，他不小心摸到他的手；马尔福对此眼睛都不眨一下，但是哈利在心里已经将他剥光了——一丝不挂。太令人抓狂了，真的。

所以两周之后，当马尔福还是一副没有揪住过哈利的纽扣，没有热情且富有技巧地回吻过他的样子时，哈利的耐心耗尽了。他感觉自己被马尔福伤害了，开始幼稚地捉住每个机会找马尔福茬；但是马尔福一次都没有上钓；每次他都只是不知道发什么事那样看着哈利，然后问他想不想要一杯茶。

直到某天，哈利挡在马尔福和一道飞来的魔咒之间，他被正正击中心口晕了过去。他的意识在徘徊什么都感觉不到，直到听见马尔福愤怒的骂声“你他妈！巨怪的脑子！”声音就在他的耳边，一只温暖的手握住他的。

他在圣芒戈醒来，马尔福正盯着他，双手紧紧抱在胸前；他的脸毫无血色，扯着一个难看的笑（很像怒极反笑那种），金色的头发却乱得很可爱。

“你他妈的以为自己在干什么？”他近乎咬牙切齿；哈利却笑了起来，挣扎着想坐起来，因为眩晕的感觉而顿了一下。

“感觉很烦人，是不是？”哈利晃晃脑袋。

“是不是所有东西对你来说都只是个笑话？”马尔福好像更加生气了。“你刚刚接受了电击治疗，波特——他们说你心脏差点停了。”

“喔胡说八道，我现在很好，不是吗？”哈利冷静地施了个魔咒测试自己心率。

马尔福大步走到他前面，一拳砸在他脑袋旁边——非常狠。

“嗷！干什——”

“你敢再这样试试！”马尔福冲着他的脸喊，他的下巴绷得很紧，灰色的眼睛睁得大大的。“拜托，拜托起码施个加护咒！梅林啊，破特，为什么你这么愚——”

哈利抓住他将他拉近，吻上那张喋喋不休的嘴，马尔福立刻就回应他了。

回应得充满感情。

他一边膝盖跪到床上，手指抓上哈利的头发加深这个吻；马尔福啃咬哈利的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里舔弄；哈利吞下他仍带着不满的呻吟，手滑到他的腰部将他拉得更近。

哈利不顾受伤带来的轻微疼痛，阴茎已经愉快地硬起来了；他的手不受控制地抓揉马尔福的屁股，令他错开嘴唇呻吟出声；马尔福的眼睛带着水光，嘴唇肿了一点。

“波特”，他喘着气，额头贴着哈利的，手还紧紧地握住哈利的头发。

哈利拉近一点重新亲上去，马尔福跌坐到哈利大腿时情不自禁哼了一声。哈利牢牢把他圈在怀里，嘴巴对另一个人攻城略地，极尽所能对马尔福的嘴唇和舌头又吸又舔，将他的呻吟和叹息都吞到嘴里；手控制不住地在马尔福的屁股上乱摸。

“操，”马尔福喘着气第二次打断亲吻，他闭起眼，屁股轻轻蹭着哈利的手。

当他准备继续的时候，门外响起了一阵杂乱的人声，马尔福立即手忙脚乱地爬起来，差点脸朝下摔到地上。门打开时，他恰恰稳定好身形。

哈利则飞快拉过被子遮住下身的支起的帐篷，摆出最正直的表情。治疗师进来后，马尔福走到窗口手靠到窗框上；他眼睛眨得飞快，身体还有点点颤抖。

哈利又被抽了一次血，治疗师认真记录下数据后宣布他可以回家休息了。马尔福递给哈利他的傲罗袍子，在相关的离院手续上签好名后礼貌地谢过治疗师。

马尔福偷偷摸摸地想跟着护士走出病房，哈利迅速抓住他的手腕把他按在墙了上，并且顺手将门甩上。他把脸埋在马尔福的脖子里又咬又吸。马尔福头靠在墙上呻吟，手抓住哈利的头发鼓励性地按摩他的头。当他感觉到马尔福的勃起抵在他大腿上时，哈利兴奋得颤抖，他在他耳边低吼，“想操你，”然后在他的耳下细嫩的皮肤上留下了吻痕。

“我想-我-我可以安排一下。”哈利在他耳下敏感的地方吮吸时，他粗重地喘着气。

一秒都没有浪费，哈利立即将他们移形幻影到格里莫广场。他粗鲁地将马尔福身上的衣服扯下来，定定地看着他修长的，覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉的身体，牛奶白的皮肤没有任何污点。马尔福任由哈利将自己推到床上的枕头堆里，在哈利抚摸和舔弄他的时候毫不保留地呻吟哭喊。

马尔福在工作上有多难搞，在床上就有多柔软顺从。

他在哈利拉开他双腿，用手指开拓他的时候一点抵抗都没有。在哈利的阴茎插进去时，他反弓着上半身想靠近哈利；在哈利大力操他的时候，舒服得浑身颤抖；最后爽得射出来的时候呻吟带上了哭腔。

之后他安静地躺着，紧绷的身体慢慢放松。休息了一会，马尔福从床上起来，捡起地上的衣服穿上。

哈利靠在床头，施咒让房间的灯亮起，那几分钟里他如坐针毡，不知道他们之间是不是搞砸了。马尔福最后穿好了衣服，头发也打理得非常妥帖。他用魔咒隐藏起脖子上的咬痕，表情恢复了平时的样子。

“对了，”他走到床前，从袍子的口袋里掏着东西，“我现在要回魔法部告诉罗伯茨他最喜爱的傲罗没什么大碍了。”他突然对哈利粲然一笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，哈利立即觉得心口的位置被拧了一下。“晚餐之后你要服这些药，”马尔福一边说一边将一管绿色的魔药放到床头柜，“你明天最好请假休息。”

哈利翻起了白眼。“我很好，马尔福。”

“治疗师说要避免剧烈运动，”他耸耸肩，“为你的心率和身体好。”

“你和我做爱之后告诉我这些？”哈利邪笑着看他，“意思是我刚刚有可能死于用老二插你屁股？”

马尔福涨红的脸让哈利想不要命地再做一次。

回到工作上，马尔福非常不留情面。每次抓到哈利盯着他看，他都会阴恻恻地嘲讽他；哈利竭尽所能在没有人的时候将他压在任何一个平面上，马尔福都会打掉哈利的手并且用手肘推开他，‘上帝啊，破特，控制好自己。’

哈利甚至会一天偷偷摸马尔福的屁股好几次，只是为了看马尔福瞪他。另一个原因，拜托，那肯定是因为马尔福绝好的屁股就摆在那，一直在他眼皮底下晃；而哈利，老实说，并没有什么自控能力。

在工作上顽固不已，在床上马尔福则任哈利拿捏。他每次都像是要融化在床垫上，窄小的粉色的洞对哈利的手指和阴茎一点都不抗拒，近乎无助地埋在枕头或者哈利的脖子里呻吟。每次这些画面都能让哈利直接性起。

哈利很喜欢在马尔福身上留下吻痕，在白皙的腰间，大腿内侧，还有就是修长高贵的脖子上；第二天在办公室，哈利会用手指摸他还没被留下标记，白净的地方，马尔福因此不由自主地颤栗，一边推开他一边咬着牙说，‘等一等’。

这些时候马尔福的眼神、他们之间的热度、他们之间不过几秒的细微摩擦都足够让哈利头晕目眩。马尔福在床上毫不羞耻地服从，但又有种野性的热情，对于哈利给他的一切都全部接受，甚至渴求要更多。

大部分夜晚，哈利把马尔福带回格里莫广场做，马尔福对此非常乐意，但从来没有久留。他会慢慢平复呼吸，哈利有兴致的话会他们再来一遍，之后他就开始穿衣服。

他们没有事后温存，也不谈论他们之间的关系（或者说很少），当然他们更不会在对方怀里入睡。马尔福从来没有邀请过哈利到他家里，也对下班之后在哈利卧室之外一起做些什么丝毫不感兴趣。

不是哈利没有踏出过这一步；他很想在一个温暖，沉睡着的马尔福旁边醒来；也幻想过在两个人在电视前吃一起煮的东西、外卖。

他们对这样的关系都感到微妙的愉悦，如果哈利没有这些模糊的幻想，并且有想将它们变成现实的想法的话；如果不是每次做完后，马尔福都轻轻叹口气然后推开哈利环在他肩膀的手臂的话。有几次哈利提议他们先吃点东西再去他家，马尔福都会说自己接着有事，最好直接去格里莫广场上床然后他好去找他的朋友们。

在工作上，马尔福只谈工作。如果哈利问他任何私人的问题，他的表情会变得很疑惑。

“你最喜欢的冰淇淋口味是什么？”有一天他们准备下班时哈利问他。马尔福原本正准备将废纸丢进废纸篓，听到问题后惊了一下。

他挑着眉，丢掉废纸后回到桌边。“为什么？”

哈利耸耸肩，“我喜欢奶油胡桃味。”马尔福没有动，眨着眼继续看他。“你想去喝一杯吗？”

“不，”马尔福的回答快得出奇，“我意思是，我有其他——”

“其他事，对。”哈利对着他翻白眼，“说吧，有什么其他事？”

马尔福立即被惹怒了。“没人教过你不要管别人的事吗？”

“别人，当然。但你不是别人；你是我搭档（partner）。”

马尔福突然有点吞吐，眼睛睁大。“我是你什么？！”

哈利皱着眉示意了一下他们共用的办公室。“我们是搭档，马尔福。”马尔福肉眼可见地脸红了，哈利在意识到‘partner’这个词还有其他什么可能的意思后，突然感到胃里有东西在扑棱。

“随便，破特。我们现在能去上床了吗？”

阴茎因为这个随意的问题就跳动了一下，哈利走上前一只手解开马尔福的外袍；马尔福表情依然很犹豫。

“别——别再这里。”马尔福的呼吸急促起来了，因为哈利充满暗示地舔着他的脖子。

“锁上门，马尔福。”

接着哈利就听到他施咒的声音以及门锁‘咔哒’的声音，接着还有几个静音咒。哈利咬着马尔福的锁骨轻轻地笑了起来，一边脱下马尔福剩下的衣服。

“波特，”马尔福的声音听起来像温热的蜂蜜，哈利嘴唇往下，温柔地咬上一边硬起来的乳头。他捉住马尔福的腰将他推上桌子，“我们…我们到床上好好做，行吗？”他低声说，手指扣在哈利的肩膀上。

“我们总是在床上做，”哈利对着他的肚脐吹气，然后舔湿他肚脐下方的金色的绒毛，一直延伸下身的毛发里；哈利看着他舔过的皮肤变红。“而且，我现在就想吃你的屁股。”

马尔福哼叫起来，腰轻轻上下晃起来。“波特，oh god，拜托，”哈利舔了一下他快速勃起的阴茎头部，之后握住撸了几下。“波特，这很不-不恰当—— _oh_ ”

他微弱的抵抗毫无作用，哈利握住他的膝弯打开他，舌尖直接戳进了洞口。哈利直起身将他的膝盖压到他起伏的胸膛两侧，盯住马尔福湿润的屁眼；它完美地呈现在哈利眼前。

“我想这样想了他妈整整一天。”哈利一边说一边重新靠近那里；他不断吮吸肉环，舌头抓住所有机会探进去舔弄，直到马尔福用手背抵在嘴唇上尖叫起来。他舔开他不怎么抗拒的洞口，肠肉裹着他的舌头轻轻颤抖，他舌头尽量往里面钻，嘴巴张得更大。马尔福汗湿的手在光滑的桌子上打滑，手指在桌面乱摸想抓住什么；他的头向后仰着脖子用力伸展，嘴里在胡乱咒骂，说他就知道哈利是想把他搞死，弄得哈利忍不住笑出来。

“告诉我…你想要什么，马尔福？”他最后重重地舔了一下穴口的皱褶，之后开始舔他的性器。

“求你！”

“求我什么 ？”

“如果你现在不肏我就滚开！”马尔福打了一下他的手，哈利对着他被舔松的洞口笑了笑。

“所以我只有两个选择？”他放下马尔福的腿，一根手指插进他的屁股，另一只手解开自己的裤子，“要不操你，要不滚开？”

马尔福把腿张开。“你能不能别那么混蛋，就该死的两分钟？”他嘶嘶地说。

“这么快就要到了？嗯？”哈利润滑了自己的阴茎，握着它，在马尔福没什么力量的拳头揍向他的时候，一边笑一边躲开。

哈利抓住他的手，眼睛直直看着他，慢慢一点点插进马尔福身体里。马尔福的手指扣着哈利的，两人都情不自禁地低声呻吟。

“Fuck。”马尔福胸口一片绯红，他的粉色阴茎硬邦邦地贴着小腹，眼睛半眯沉醉着。“Fuck， _yes_ …动一动，快点。”

哈利抓住他的膝弯，任他的小腿乱甩；他抽插得很慢但是每一下都插得很深。他的囊袋拍上马尔福的屁股；马尔福就着他的速度为自己手淫，发出舒服的叹息声。

“别摸了，”哈利突然说，他的头发汗湿贴在额头上，呼吸有点急促。马尔福呻吟里带上渴求，身体随着哈利的每一次插入微微弓起；胸口往前挺时肩膀紧紧地压在桌子上，他的手没有离开自己的阴茎。“马尔福，我说别摸了，”哈利低吼着，腰停了下来；他用力扯开马尔福握住阴茎的手。

马尔福扭动了一下。“放开我，”他颤抖着说，一边自发用屁股套弄哈利的阴茎。“他妈的——动一下啊，妈的。”

他退了出来；马尔福大声地骂他。“转过身来，”哈利的声音有点嘶哑，带着怒气。没有等马尔福服从，哈利就把他反过来，趴在桌子的边缘，屁股翘在空中。

拿过魔杖，哈利抓住他两只手锁在后腰上。“ _Incarcerous（速速禁锢），_ ”他低声施咒，等到绳子绑紧了马尔福的手腕才松手。

“波特，你——”马尔福挣扎的时候肩膀漂亮地拉伸开。“你混球，”他说话突然带上了哭腔。他额头贴在桌子上，腰不断地上下挺动，想在桌子上磨蹭自己的阴茎。

哈利捉住马尔福的腰，慢慢地重新插回去；他看着他的阴茎如何撑开湿漉漉的肉环。

“真他妈喜欢你的屁股，马尔福，”哈利忍不住呻吟，然后突然发狠直接狠插到底。“天生的阴茎容器，你的屁股。”

马尔福因为哈利无意中顶到他的前列腺，爽得哭喊出来。弓着背阴茎抖动了几下，尖叫着射到自己的胸口上；肠肉用力地收紧挤压着哈利。

“你真是——”哈利双眼紧闭，被推向高潮的边缘。他几记狠插之后，拔出来射了不少在马尔福滚圆的屁股上，之后又插进去把剩下的都射进肉道里；他一边射一边舒服地在喉咙里咕哝。

射完后，哈利看着他的大阴茎从湿滑的洞口滑出来，之后是一点点白浊跟着流出来。他用两只手指刮起马尔福屁股上的精液，又再塞进他甬道里；马尔福哼叫着收紧屁股，吮吸伸进来的两根手指，轻轻呻吟“梅林啊，波特…”

哈利轻轻笑了起来，定定地看这自己的手指怎样有力地插进去；他咬着下唇，阴茎因为马尔福松软的屁眼贪婪地夹紧他两根手指而慢慢又再充血勃起。

“至少先把我解开，”马尔福恳求地说，手在后腰上晃动了几下示意。

哈利停了下来，空余的手在绳结上挥了一下，绳子闪光了一下就立即不见了。马尔福把手伸到头上，轻轻按摩自己的手腕；屁股跟着哈利抽插的手指摆动，舒服地叹息，任由哈利将精液重新塞到他屁股里，像是想他吸收掉一样。

“你接着有什么事？”哈利再试问一次。马尔福踮起脚尖，舒服得轻轻颤抖，完全无视了哈利的问题。哈利两根手指完全没入了洞口，稍稍曲起来摩挲，马尔福的身体因为两根手指按压他的前列腺而动弹了一下。“马尔福，”他说，声音里带上了威胁，现在他的手指绕着前列腺周围打转，不肯碰它。

“操你！操你！”马尔福被逼疯，手指无助地在桌面乱刮。哈利的手指轻轻擦过硬起来的腺体，马尔福立即就哭着投降了，“ _喝酒！_ 我待会去喝酒！”

哈利的手指不动了。他胃有点发紧；他身下浑圆白皙像小山丘一样的屁股夹住的他手指轻轻颤抖。

不，他不想知道为什么脑海里马尔福在酒吧里对着一个面目模糊的男人展露笑容，双眼发光的画面会让他那么心烦。事实就是这非常令他烦心。

“波特？！”马尔福喊了他一下。他转过身，哈利的手指滑出了他的屁股，他像一开始那样坐在桌子上，半硬的阴茎红红的，带着层水光；他一手抓住哈利的领子把他拉过来，另一只手拉起哈利的手指将它们拉向自己胯间。“你怎么了？”他突然停下将哈利的手指塞回自己屁股的尝试，眼睛盯着哈利的脸，“波特，你他妈中风了吗？”

“没有，”哈利翻了翻眼睛，手指粗鲁地塞回到他屁股里，导致他反弓着背舒服地呻吟了一声。“你和谁一起喝。”

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ ，闭嘴吧，你这烦人的混蛋！”马尔福声音呜咽着，哈利哼了一声嘴角勾起一个假笑，他的手指快速的抽插着马尔福的天鹅绒一样顺滑的肠肉。

“告诉我，”他声音很沉，低头舔上覆着薄汗的脖子，硬挺的阴茎抵在马尔福的大腿内侧。“你和谁去喝酒，马尔福？”

马尔福的嘴微微张开，眼睛半眯，眼前只有模糊的白点闪过，长长的眼睫毛在白皙发红的脸颊投下阴影。“波特…”他把哈利情不自禁地把哈利拉得更近，“波特。”

“你要和我去喝？”

马尔福立即咬住自己的舌头，但他的嘴角勾这一个很小很小的笑容，因为快感冲刷着他的四肢。“不！”，他双腿紧紧环住哈利的腰，用发抖的手扯开哈利的袍子和衬衣。

“那是和谁？”哈利在马尔福的前列腺那蜷缩手指按摩它，牙齿啃咬马尔福的耳洞，马尔福舒服地颤抖着，柔软的手摸上哈利赤裸的胸肌。

“Fuck，”马尔福快要射了；哈利知道，“fuck，波特。”

哈利停下了那两根手指，马尔福发出听起来生气又委屈的哼哼声。“和谁？”

“潘西！”他放弃了似的喊出来，屁股挺起想从桌子上下来。“潘西·狗日的·潘金森；你应该对她有印象因为她想将你交给黑魔王？！”

解脱的感觉充斥了哈利全身，他向前倾发狂似的吻上马尔福。“我记得她。”他抽出手指，扶住自己的阴茎将它刺进马尔福的屁股里。

他重重地肏他，两手满满地抓住马尔福的臀肉，每一记插入都将他拖向自己。马尔福好像什么声音都发不出来，只能头埋在哈利的肩膀上喘气。但是几秒过后，他结结巴巴地哼叫着达到高潮，嘴唇轻轻贴在哈利的。

“马尔福，”哈利颤抖了几下，粗鲁地吻着马尔福。“天啊，你真紧，”他抬头看着天花板，将阴茎插到最深射了出来。“Christ。”

他们剧烈地喘息，争夺着空气，稳定心率；哈利的手放松地抚摸马尔福汗湿的皮肤。

“你真的是个狗日的混蛋，你知道吗？”马尔福推开他，但是腿依然紧紧圈着他的腰。马尔福目光回到哈利的脸上，慢慢地眨着眼，眼神里还带着震惊。“一个狗日的混蛋，居然用性来达到他的目的。”

哈利得意的笑容在马尔福眼里就是‘吃屎’的表情，他慢慢回过神来怒视哈利。他推开他，因为分开而带来的寒冷发出嘶嘶的声音；他滑下桌子走去被胡乱丢下的衣服那里。

“我第一次问你的时候，你明明就可以回答我。”哈利靠在桌子边，还是那个得意的笑容；一边看着马尔福穿裤子，一边随手拨弄自己汗湿的头发。

“操你的，”马尔福愠怒。“我什么都不会告诉你。你够胆再这样试试！”他随意地穿上自己的衬衫。

“总要得付出点代价，对吧？”哈利窃笑着扣起自己衬衣的纽扣。马尔福看着自己的衬衣皱起眉。

“你扯掉了我三颗纽扣！”他生气了。“妈的，破特，你真他妈是个未开化的野人。”

“有已经开化了的野人吗？”

“我的忍耐力距离要揍你的脸只剩下这么一点，破特”，马尔福举起手示意，他拇指和食指展示出来的长度短得可以忽略不计。然后他叹了叹气。“最好还是先去换件衬衫，反正我也需要洗澡…”他嘟囔着对自己说，同时捡起自己的袍子。

“别，”哈利脑里甚至还没有清晰的想法，就已经喊出来了。

“别什么？”马尔福挑起一边眉毛。

“别洗澡。”哈利扣好自己的皮带，马尔福胸口响起了生气的咕噜声。“夹着我的精液去见潘金森，”他故意两只手一起抓住马尔福的臀肉，“让它留在里面，渗进你皮肤里。”

马尔福刚冷静下来的脸又红了，嘴唇动了动应该是打算嘲笑他。“那真是——”他在大脑里寻找合适的词，哈利在他的下巴上印上一连串的吻。“你真恶心，”他选好了，微微喘了一下。

“去喝你的酒吧，”哈利轻轻地说，舌头描绘着他耳廓；然后突然一巴掌拍在他的屁股上；使得马尔福发出一声可爱的惊呼，往他怀里踉跄了一下。

马尔福退后了一点，瞳孔放大，呼吸又再度急促起来。哈利冲他下流地勾勾嘴角，在马尔福轻轻张开的嘴唇上印下一个吻；然后打开办公室门离开了。微风吹拂，他现在满脑子都是马尔福；而他很确定，马尔福今晚肯定也会满脑子都是他。

接下来的一个星期里他们之间一帆风顺，直到被某些小事打断了一下。

哈利和德拉科被选中协助一支高级傲罗队伍，参与到一个一级案件中。他们分配到的是简单的监视任务，但是想想只要能参与到这种级别的案子就足够让他们兴奋了。他们的监视三晚为一轮，在最后一晚他们发现的线索，证明他们僵硬的脖子和硕大的眼袋都是值得的。

他们监视的疑犯，一直被认为是最近市场上新出现的高浓度致幻剂的分销商，但其实他就是真正的供货商，整个行业的巨头，一直在用复方汤剂隐藏自己。

在哈利差不多要放弃的时候，他们看见头目从门廊里休闲地踏出来，走到破旧的棚屋前面抽起烟；哈利小声地喊马尔福的名字，一边手忙脚乱地掏魔杖，一边飞快嘟囔出一个计划。

马尔福打断并且提醒他，他们没有逮捕许可，需要当局来执行这次逮捕；哈利看向他的眼神就像他长了两个鼻子一样，他说马尔福说如果你是个软蛋那我就自己去干。

马尔福瞪了他一会，然后飞快抓住哈利移形幻影回到魔法部。

哈利被愤怒遮蔽了双眼。他僵硬地坐在罗伯茨的办公室里，对接下来逮捕计划和细节一点都没有听进去；最后罗伯茨用一句温暖的‘做得好，男孩们’解散他们，哈利立即蹦起来怒气冲冲地往外走。

马尔福快步跟在他后面，嘴里飞快地说什么 _条例和规矩_ ，准备跟着哈利走进电梯。但是哈利回头推了他一把，咆哮着“滚远点，” 对马尔福略带心急的表情视而不见。

第二天他去上班了但是没有走进办公室，他在茶水间，飞路网附近闲逛，下午甚至去了佐治的商店看罗恩。他们在Leaky餐厅吃牧羊人馅饼喝啤酒聊天，直到哈利开始担心毫无缘由的矿工会不会让他栽进什么麻烦里；他决定回去看看。

他慢慢走进狭窄的办公室，走到桌子后面的椅子坐下，一眼都没有看马尔福。然后他突然发现一个大大的黄色杯子里面装着冰淇淋，压着一张紫色的卡，写着‘福斯科精选’，它上面还有一朵施了静置咒的云。

“奶油胡桃味是吗？”马尔福的声音很平，带点犹豫。

哈利终于看向马尔福，那一瞬，心口不可名状的灼热将占据了他一天的愤怒都燃烧尽了。

马尔福温顺地看向他，平时环绕在他身边自尊自傲的气场突然不见了。他咬住自己的唇，在哈利的视线对上他的的时候，立即移开装作在看文件。

哈利意识到马尔福原来是在尝试补偿他时感到难以相信； _德拉科·马尔福_ 在感到 _内疚。_

“谢谢”哈利粗声粗气地说，然后清了清喉咙，补了一句，“你想吃一点吗？”

马尔福的嘴勾起了一个浅浅的笑，哈利看出来他如释重负。“不用了，谢谢，”他轻柔地回答；然后，有点犹豫，“既然你之前问到了…我喜欢的口味是开心果，”他有点尴尬地小声说。

哈利举了举勺子。“收到。”

下班在电梯里，马尔福短暂地牵住哈利的手，没有看他的眼睛，之后静静地走向飞路网，跟着哈利飞路传送到格里莫广场。

他们两个人摔在哈利的大四柱床上时马尔福还是什么话都没有讲，这和平时没有很大不同；马尔福一直比较喜欢他们废话不要说，直达主题。

但这次不同的是，马尔福，今天第一次主导。他把自己脱光，推开哈利摸上来的手，再快速地将哈利的衣服脱掉。他慢慢爬到哈利身上，温暖的手掌按在哈利身上四处摸，还有那张湿热的，挑逗的嘴跟着印下一个个吻。他给哈利口交了 _很久，_ 不让他射精，无止境地对那根肿胀流着前液的阴茎埋头苦干，嘴唇包裹它，舌头舔弄它，用喉管操纵它，手指抓住吃不进去的部分还有囊袋搓弄；他的下巴甚至因为长时间的口交酸痛起来。

哈利在马尔福终于放过他的时候已经硬得生痛，眼角都湿润了。马尔福抓住哈利的阴茎对准自己的洞口，一点一点慢慢往里面吞，直到他的屁股贴上哈利的大腿，呼吸也稍微变得急促。

他一边扭动胯骑着哈利的阴茎，一边低吟哈利的名字；速度越来越快，窄腰晃动起来的动作色情又高贵，像骑马一样，他的手掌压在哈利饱满的胸肌上。

哈利他，一次又一次被推向高潮边缘，最后在马尔福某一次沉腰将他的阴茎完全吃进去时，他放任自己狠狠地射出来，高潮猛烈得他闭着眼差点要晕过去。等他终于有力气睁开眼，刚好见到马尔福发狂一样骑着他半软的阴茎，他头往后仰露出脆弱的脖子，大腿颤抖着，阴茎在哈利的身上滴着前液。

哈利抓住他的手腕将他摆成跪趴的姿势，抓住他两边臀肉扯开露出粉色可怜的洞口，把舌头伸进去舔抽搐缩紧的肠肉，然后插入两根、三根手指毫不留情地按压他的前列腺；马尔福把脸埋在前臂无助地哭，屁股用力往后靠送到哈利的嘴和手指上；哈利最后用手指将他送上了高潮。

他喘着气躺在床上没有说话，哈利在他旁边，伸出一只手搂住他的腰。他休息得比平常更久，最后像往常一样慢慢坐起来，伸腿下床。

“你喜欢中国菜吗？”哈利突然问，同时伸出一根手指轻轻摸他的尾椎骨。马尔福轻轻颤了一下，他扭过头看向哈利，脸上是困惑的表情。

他皱起眉。“什么？”

“中国菜，马尔福，”哈利的声音非常认真，“你想吃吗？”

“为什么？”马尔福好像没有打算躺回床上靠在哈利身边，但是也没有像是要穿衣服离开的迹象。

“因为我们是人，我们需要补充能量，”哈利面无表情。“而能量可以来自酥脆的猪肚子，这听起来他妈的非常适合现在的情况。”他拍拍自己的肚子。

马尔福，突然露出一个温暖的笑容，眼角弯起来一点让他整张尖尖的脸都柔和了不少；哈利吃了一惊（心里非常愉悦）。

“成交，”他说，穿好自己的衣服后把哈利的丢到他身上。“快点，波特。”

哈利从来没有想过他可以什么都不做，就只看着马尔福吃中国菜。他看着马尔福将菜塞进嘴里，迅速干净地咬一口，粉色舌头舔干净薄唇。吃的过程中哈利几乎都在听马尔福说话，听他在那件刚结束的案子中学到了什么；哈利用手托腮，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

吃完后他们在街上散步，没有目的地地漫步；突然下起雨时，哈利以为马尔福会咒骂伦敦的天气，然后不顾在伦敦的麻瓜区域掏出魔杖施一个防雨咒。

但是，马尔福只是停下脚步，看着雨水滴落，落在他的眼睫上，出乎哈利所想轻轻地笑了起来。哈利突然的大笑声吓到了马尔福，他抓起马尔福的手然后奔跑起来，他们在街道上奔跑不顾被雨水淋湿。哈利把他们带到了一间旧房子的屋檐下，拉近马尔福深深地吻上去。

他的吻立即就得到了热情的回应，马尔福的手臂圈上哈利的脖子，张开嘴迎接他，喉咙发出一声轻柔的愉快的呻吟。哈利捧住他湿润温暖的脸，饥渴地亲吻他；同时意识到在过去的几个月里，他们之间亲吻的次数没有如哈利想象中那么多。虽然他们有时会以如饥似渴的短暂的亲吻作为开始，但是他们真的没有在做爱之前，过程中或者之后花很多时间亲吻。

梅林啊，哈利爱死和马尔福接吻了。他喜欢他微弱的呻吟和轻柔的叹息通过唇舌传递过来；他喜欢他柔软的手指抓住他的头发，还有马尔福修长的身体靠在他身上。

他和马尔福差不多同时反应过来，他们亲了好几分钟，缓慢，用力，甜蜜得近乎疼痛。而这和做爱毫无关系。

马尔福后退了一点打断了这个吻，他靠在哈利身上轻轻颤抖，手指轻轻摸了摸肿起来的嘴唇。哈利鼻子埋在马尔福的头发里，花了几秒平复呼吸。“快回去泡热水澡，不然你要感冒了。”

马尔福噘着嘴后退了一步，眼睛还是亮晶晶的。“波特，别把我当小孩子。”然后他看着自己的鞋子笑了一下。“晚安。”

哈利看着马尔福移形幻影，他小声的回答消散在雨里。

下一个月的月初，罗伯茨又传召了哈利到他的办公室。

“美国魔法部——”他没有客套，“又再请求协助。”他看起来既骄傲又高兴。“他们需要一个有能力的年轻傲罗，交换几个月——可能会更长，去协助他们一个案件。案件和你与马尔福一起参加的那件很相似。没有了我们，他们真是什么都办不成啊，是不是？”他开怀大笑。

哈利对这个谈话可能引出的结果不是很开心。

“想想他们看见我把哈利·波特派过去的反应！”他笑着拍桌子，声音响亮。“就是，如果你想去的话。”他突然冷静了一点，哈利的胃抽了一下。“我想你们年轻的傲罗都会想得到这个机会的。”

“是…只有我被派过去吗？”他得先把最重要的问题问了，“还是说马尔福和我都——”

“只有你，”罗伯茨摆摆手，“他们都有哈利·波特了为什么需要两个探员呢？”他看起来很疑惑。

“我能考虑一下吗？”哈利飞快地回答，怕罗伯茨直接指派他去。

“当然，当然，”他的老板点点头，示意他可以离开了，“下周之前告诉我就可以了。让他们等久一点。”他笑着说。

一想到要离开马尔福还有他刻薄的嘲讽，无尽的唠叨，灵活的舌头；他温暖的肉体，火热的嘴还有他那张完美的脸——哈利想立即冲回罗伯茨那，告诉他， _不，_ 我哪里都不去。

他根本不用等到周五才回复他。他明天就能告诉他，他对这个交换不感兴趣。

专业的态度和保持学习的热情？见鬼去吧！

马尔福问罗伯茨为什么把他叫到办公室时，他含糊不清地耸耸肩；马尔福没有追问，重新把脸埋在哈利给他的报告上，应该是在修改某些词语的用法。

那天晚上，他们懒洋洋地只穿着内裤靠在哈利的床上，吃黏糊的米饭和鸡蛋卷。马尔福以令人羡慕的灵敏挥动着筷子，哈利没有多想直接把话告诉他了。

“罗伯茨问我想不想调到美国魔法部几个月。”他把筷子插到米饭里，眼睛盯着他的晚餐，尽力保持呼吸平稳等待回答。

他等了一会没有听到声音，最后转过头发现马尔福静静地盯着他看，鸡蛋卷举在空气里明显准备送进口中。

“当然他们说这是一个请求，请求协助，”哈利耸了一下肩膀，“罗伯茨可能以为我想要这个机会，你知道的，展示一下能力之类的。”哈利说，翻了一下白眼筷子在空中乱画。

马尔福还是没有说话，哈利觉得再这样下去他紧张得要长个小动脉瘤了。

“你应该去，”平静的回答，哈利感觉他的心跳停止了，“这是一个很好的展露机会。”

哈利有点震惊，嘴唇微微张开，他看着马尔福平静地咬了一口鸡蛋卷；胃部因为失望而抽紧。

“我本来打算拒绝掉，”他轻轻地说，将装米饭的盒子推开。“我不是特别想要。”

“为什么？”马尔福没有看他，慢慢咬着嘴里的米饭，“听起来是一个很好的机会。”他又咀嚼了几秒，说，“如果是我的话我就去了。”

“喔。”

“为什么你不想去？”马尔福还是没有看他，哈利感觉愤怒挤掉了他刚开始的震惊。

“没什么”，他平静地回答，尽力克制自己的脾气；否则他知道自己会说出一些愚蠢伤人毫无意义的话。

“我想你有某些特别的原因。”马尔福的语调很轻，很谨慎。哈利感觉到马尔福在等他说一些话，一些特别的话；他决定如实告诉他。

“我不喜欢…我们分隔那么久。”

马尔福又不说话了；每一秒的安静都在拉扯着哈利的五脏六腑。

“波特，”他最后还是开口说，同时将晚餐推到一边，“我们现在说的，是你的事业。你不觉得应该将它放在…你难道不认为应该将它放在…”

他没有说完，哈利感觉怒火已经完全点燃他了。

“说下去，马尔福”他捏着拳头，“你不会想说应该把它放在 _我们_ 之前吧？”

马尔福现在看着他了； _好好地_ 盯着他，他的脸还是空白一片没有表情。

“波特，”他轻轻说，哈利想他从他的声音中察觉到了点什么。是…失望吗？“从来就没有 _我们_ 。’”他倾过一点脸，是的，哈利确定在他的眼里看到了是失望。

无心的混球。

“我明白了。”

哈利放在大腿上的手在发抖，感觉胃酸倒流；他感觉到纯粹的愤怒。

“我明白了，”他重复到。“谢谢告知，”他几乎是咬牙切齿；同时注意到马尔福脾气也起来了。

“什么，波特，你以为我们之间是什么？”他沉着声音说，“你该不会以为我们是男朋友关系吧？”

“当然不会，”哈利说，努力装作无所谓。“我们只是上床。”

“对。”

“你恶心到我了。”

哈利话声刚落，马尔福立即从床上跳起来开始穿衣服。

“我恶心到你了？！”他啐了一口。“什么，破特？我们怎么恶心你了？！”

“你真的以为我们就这样‘随便上上床‘过完剩余的一生吗？”哈利也站起来了，“还是你计划最后会找一个人取代我？”说完哈利才意识到自己说的话让他听起来有多脆弱。

马尔福露出一个带点苦涩的嘲笑。“你真的要装作受害者吗？”

“我他妈没有装受害者，”哈利声音嘶哑。“我只是以为你是个挺好的人；是我错了。”

马尔福一言不发地扣好衬衫纽扣后，双眼死气沉沉地看着哈利，“你以为这最后会变成一段浪漫关系吗？”

虽然很受伤，但哈利还是说了真话。“是。”

“你真他妈是个愚人。”他理顺他的袍子，准备离开。

“那你他妈就是个懦夫，”哈利反驳，马尔福停下了。“你究竟在害怕什么？”

“我什么都没怕，”马尔福嘶嘶地说，“你以为除了你所有人都是懦夫？！”

“我不知道其他人；但你明显是其中一个。”

“操你妈，破特，”马尔福的牙齿啐着毒液，他看起来像是在掏魔杖，“懦弱和务实是不同的。”

哈利冷笑了几声。“所以这就是现在的你？务实？”

“没错，我也邀请你这样。防止我们之间变得太戏剧化。”

“戏剧化？！”哈利怒气冲冲，眼睛突出一点；“滚出去，给我滚出去。”

“非常乐意。”马尔福立马回嘴，转过身走出去。

“喔对了，谢谢你帮我做选择。我猜我会交换到美国。”

“祝你好运，混球。”

看到哈利走进来，罗伯茨高兴不已，立即让他坐下给他简单介绍他准备过去协助的案件。长得让人发狂的两个小时后，哈利解脱一样拿着罗伯茨给他的文件走出办公室。

他昨晚几乎没有合眼，身体很累精神却因为愤怒而保持清醒，他还是想冲马尔福的脸大喊大叫，还是怀着马尔福会请求他不要去美国的希望。

但是当他走进他们的办公室，是卡拉·怀特欢迎他；她的音调很高，“你好啊，搭档！”

哈利定在原地，面无表情地看着这个女人，直到她不自在地在她的（ _马尔福的_ ）椅子上换了一个姿势，可以看出她很紧张。

“嘿，”哈利飞快地说，走到自己的桌子前。“你…你在这里干什么？”他想让自己的语气表现出很好奇，但是他的心在不断下沉。马尔福肯定是早早回来要求换一个新搭档。

她看起来有一点受伤，原来他不知道这件事。“我-我被调过来了。”

“噢，ok，好的，当然了；抱歉，我今天刚到办公室。”哈利大力地打开抽屉，乱翻文件，力图忽视下沉的心带来的压迫感。“顺便问一句，马尔福现在和谁搭档？”

“阿曼达·韦斯特。”

“好的。”哈利有种奇怪的解脱的感觉——马尔福喜欢阿曼达。

卡拉好像在他身边工作特别紧张，搞得哈利非常烦躁。哈利一整天都在将不时蜂拥而来的沮丧感咬碎吞下，同时有种病态的愉悦——他还有三天就可以离开这里了。

一直到要离开那天，他才碰见马尔福。

他在茶水间泡茶，想试着用马尔福以前在他面前泡过无数次的那种方法来冲泡；这时马尔福走进茶水间，一看见哈利就定在了原地。他们互相看着对方，哈利听到自己的心脏砰砰响快要跳出胸口，他看着他苍白的脸，微微睁大的眼睛，直到马尔福移开目光伸手去拿杯子。

哈利极度想说点什么——问问他知不知道自己准备离开了，他他妈究竟在不在意。然而，他只是搅拌起茶杯里的细糖，小心地嗅着马尔福身上的水果味香气。

“啊，波特！”

哈利吓了一跳，看见高级高罗华生走进茶水间，拍了拍他的背。“嘿。”

“你收拾好了吗？”光头的男人问，手指撕开了一包饼干。

“收拾好了。”

“你的门钥匙是几点？”

哈利尴尬地换了个动作，余光盯在马尔福僵直的背上。“六点，”他含糊地说。

“好的，祝你好运，son，”他捏了捏哈利的肩膀，“去美国佬面前好好表现。”他走出茶水间之前向他握拳示意。

哈利拿起自己的杯子，等了两秒，安静地跟着走了出去。

阿曼达·韦斯特对自己的生活状态非常满意。

她有一个很爱她的未婚夫，一对屡教不改的霓柞 _（神奇动物，长得像猫）_ ，一间舒适的公寓和一份她热爱的工作，大部分时间里都热爱。

傲罗训练和她想的一样艰难。但至少，她通过了成功成为一个傲罗；因为她向她在巫师大战中死去的父亲承诺过，她会跟随着父亲的脚步来升华她对她父亲的尊敬；即使她在日后很多年的工作里都没有碰到过尸体。

她从来不抱怨她接到的案子无聊——她对戏剧化的事情从来不怎么喜欢。她每天完成自己的工作报告后，回家，穿上旧睡衣，倒上一杯酒，和家里的两个毛球玩耍。

然后虽然她挺喜欢他的，但是德拉科·马尔福被调做她的新搭档时，她还是有点担心。

这个男孩，简直就是戏剧的本身。

她察觉到他和波特之间的事——老实说，只要不是瞎的人都能看到他们之间的气场，他们简直互相融化在对方的眼里；但可惜的是，傲罗部门的人都是瞎的。

现在德拉科走进他们的办公室里，关节发白用力握着杯子，眼里毫无生气，面如死灰。

她叹了口气——波特今天离开。他看起来一副要哭的样子合情合理啊！

“你还好吗？”她小心地问，看着马尔福强忍着痛苦支起一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“当然，”他回答。

“你和他说再见了吗？”她突然问。

他看向她，鼻翼微张。“什么？”

她温柔地笑了笑，绝对不是落井下石的调笑——她非常有教养。“你和你的男朋友说再见了吗？”

“他不是我的——我们没有说话，”他含糊地说，咬着嘴唇。

“这是你要求换搭档的原因吗？他同意去美国”

“我让他去的，”他迅速反驳，不再看着阿曼达的眼睛。“那个蠢货想推掉。”

“噢，”她扶了一下眼镜，尽管她很清楚，但她还是问，“为什么？”

“为什么？”他假笑了一下，“至少我很关心他的事业。而他一点也不。”

“不，我意思是”，阿曼达咬着唇顿了一下，“为什么波特想推掉？”

德拉科张开嘴发出了一点奇怪的声音，像是卡壳了，然后紧紧地闭上嘴。他坐下随便拿起一份文件乱翻，他的表情有点扭曲。

“一点可能都没有，你明白吗？”他突然发声，把阿曼达吓得从椅子上弹了起来。“狗日的，破特和我，永远都不会有结果的！”他激动地拍桌子，盯着阿曼达，好像是她絮絮叨叨搞得他情绪爆发那样。“我和他没有可能的，”他冷静下来重复了一次。“明白吗？不可能的…ok？”他对她眨了眨眼，看起来很痛苦。

“我觉得…可能还是有的？”她小心斟酌用词，轻轻地耸一下肩。“他们总说相反的——”

“他们根本不知道自己在说什么，”他啐了一下，阿曼达又一次安静下来。他拿起另一份文件用力地翻过几页，她肯定她听见了纸张撕裂的声音。“我意思是，我们一直以来就只是上床，操来操去！只是做爱！谁会为了几次做爱就放弃出去学习的机会？！…有机会展露自己，学更多魔咒，”他微微喘气，将文件丢到一边直接把茶杯碰倒，茶全部洒上去了。他惊恐地看着这一团乱。“我们就只有性。”他软弱地说，重新看着她。

阿曼达什么都没有说，只是静静地看着她，手指搭在桌子上。

“他想…为了你留下来？”她轻轻地开口问。

德拉科像干哭一样哀叫了一声，他正笨拙地用魔法收拾杯子和桌子，他的表情看起来很痛苦。“他就是个死蠢货，”他将湿透的纸巾丢进垃圾桶里。“一个彻头彻尾的…我根本不喜欢他，”他刻薄地说。“我不喜欢他。他曾经和那堆人一样；总是和他们一起嘲笑我。”

阿曼达笑了一下。“最初可能是；不过他那次确实教训了吉本斯，在庆祝——”

“波特喜欢搞场面，”德拉科挥挥手打断他，“他喜欢提醒所有人他是救世主。”

舔了舔唇，阿曼达再试了一次。“不，在那之前；他总是在背后照看你…好几个月了，才到吉本斯那件事。”

德拉科皱起眉。“是什么意思？”

“他挡掉那些恶咒，找到那些恶作剧然后施反咒…之类的，”她耸耸肩，“我怀疑还有没有其他没被发现的。”

他定定地盯着某处空白，艰难地吞咽口水，慢慢摆手移开视线。“这都不重要了，他要走了。他必须去。”

“噢…”

“他必须去，”他坚定地重复了一遍。“现在已经太迟了—我不能—他一定要去。”

“好吧。”

“我根本不喜欢他，”他一遍遍重复，不知道嘴唇已经受委屈似地撅起。“我讨厌他，真的。”

“不，你不讨厌，”她平静地说。

“不，我不讨厌，”他痛苦地低吟，眼睛直直看着自己的手。

“德拉科，”阿曼达坚定地说，“振作起来，去找他。他的门钥匙还有一个钟才起效。快去。”

德拉科坐在那里轻轻地发抖，他的手抓住自己的颈侧。“不行，我--”他软弱地说。

“我叫你去，”她重复了一遍，这次声音更大了一点，德拉科突然像被哲人咒击中那样跳了起来。

“我不知道要说什么--”

“去找到他，见到他你就知道要说什么了。”

德拉科冲出去，大力的甩上办公室的门，看起来有些吓人。

一秒之后他又打开了，只有头伸进来。“我—谢谢，”他有点不好意思地说；阿曼达叹着气翻了翻白眼。

“不客气， _drama queen_ 。”

哈利看看手表——离他的门钥匙启动还有相当多的时间。

他提早那么多离开，只是因为他在魔法部待不下去了；他不想再控制自己想跑到马尔福面前冲他嚷嚷的坏脾气了。即使他们之后可能会接吻。然后他不离开。

他递过他门钥匙的票让工作人员检查，然后拉起行李箱走向安保区域让他的行李箱进行扫描检查。

突然听到那个熟悉的声音时，哈利正准备走去休息区等候；那个声音让他的心脏飞速跳动，像是要从喉咙里跳出来。

“蠢女人别挡我路，你听不到我说我是傲罗吗？！”

哈利四处看寻找声音来源，在看到那头金发时异常激动；他正在和负责安检的女巫争执。

“先生，”她近乎绝望，哈利在心里默默为新上岗的女巫道歉。“先生，请回来，你需出示票——“

她被马尔福推开了，他昂首挺胸地直冲着哈利走过来；哈利震惊地站在原地，下巴掉了下来。

马尔福走到他面前站稳；他就站在那里，下巴绷紧，灰色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的看着哈利。他看起来有些疯狂，但是嘴还是如常那样抿成一条直线，非常固执的模样。

他突然弯下腰抢走哈利的行李箱，扭头就走。

“呃…”哈利跟在他后面，“马尔福？我想我需要拿回我的行李箱…?”

“不，你不需要。“

“你带着它要去哪里？！”

“我要离开这里，我讨厌门钥匙车站！”

“不过你为什么要拿着我的箱子一起走？”

“因为你不去了！”他突然转过身对他喊；哈利刹不住脚步直直撞上了马尔福，他立即一手抓住他的手臂稳住两人，行李箱摔倒在地上，“你不去了，”他重复一遍，声调比往常高一点。

“我不吗？”哈利问，他感觉到大大的笑容要爬上他的嘴角，情绪高涨，他的心脏膨胀成平时的两倍。

“不，你不去了。”

“不过我以为你说——”

“你从什么时候开始这么听我话？！”马尔福大声起来，他的嘴唇微微颤抖；手抓住哈利的肩膀大力地晃他，“反正你从来就没有认真听我说话！”

“马尔福，”哈利抓住他的衣领把他拉过来，“说重点”，他轻轻地说。

“重点就是，我不讨厌你，”他一秒都没有犹豫就说出来了，他想将哈利抓住他衣领的手扯下来，发现无果后转为抓住哈利的袍子。“我他妈的不讨厌你，明白了吗？！“他冲他的脸喊，继续大力地晃他。

哈利忍不住大笑起来。“我猜这是你能说出来的，最接近真话的程度了？”

“什么真话？”马尔福气势汹汹地问，然后哈利吻上了他。

就在这里，在几百人面前，他吻上了马尔福。

马尔福发出一点点像是哽咽的声音，然后手臂抱住哈利，胸膛贴过去，全身心地投入这个吻。

马尔福退开这个亲吻时，哈利手指温柔地摸着他的脸颊，再次靠近在他的额头上留下一个吻。“你简直不可理喻，你知道吗？”

马尔福把脸埋到他的脖子里，落下数个细小的亲吻，“喔，是因为你太容易追吗？”

哈利嘴角是止不住的笑意，他把脸靠在马尔福散发着香味的头发上。“如果我被开除了，那都怪你。”

“你杀死了黑魔王；没有人够胆开除你的。”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”

他们又亲在一起，互相舔着对方的嘴唇，紧紧地靠在对方身上，最后气喘吁吁地退开。“你要帮我拿那个吗？”哈利指了指他躺在地上可怜的行李箱。

“正是，”马尔福高傲地捡起它然后往前走，几步后停下来转头越过肩膀看哈利，“快跟上。得把你救出去。”

那天晚上，哈利还是不敢百分百确定他真的拥有了马尔福，把他压在身下，赤裸的，扭动着十分粘人。

他慢慢地亲吻他，相当长一段时间里什么都不做，只是亲吻他把他的呻吟和挣扎吞进嘴里。当他想退开时，马尔福抓住他把他重新拖回来，用额头蹭着哈利的鼻子，在他的脖子上咬出一个个吻痕。

“马尔福，”他低吟他的名字，在那张棱角分明的脸上落下亲吻，再慢慢往下。马尔福修长的身体在他的嘴下绷紧，他在哈利的舌头品尝他的乳尖时舒服地哭喊出来；哈利舔过他两边的乳头，还有他漂亮的硬起来的阴茎。

“波特，”马尔福的腿长得更加开了，在哈利的抚摸下脚趾蜷缩着压进床单里，“Yes， _yes_ …”他随着哈利舌头一寸寸的下滑呼吸不断加重；他的舌头舔湿他的肉环，舌尖一点点伸进去。

哈利用润滑液润湿了手指后插了一根进去，之后很快再加上了另外一根；两根手指把玩着他的前列腺，轻轻地擦过。马尔福又呜咽起来了，屁股往下压想用两根手指操自己，这种极度渴求的样子让哈利心脏发紧。

他又塞进了两只手指，轻轻地在甬道里扩开，感受着丝滑的内壁抵抗缩紧着，包裹住他；哈利紧紧咬住自己的下唇警告自己不要因此就直接射出来。

“快点插进来吧，”马尔福求他，屁股轻轻摇摆，手指紧紧抓住身下的被子。“波特，看在梅林的份上，快点！”

“你真漂亮，”哈利未经大脑就说出来了，连他自己都惊了一下。马尔福立即不动了，他睁开眼盯着哈利。

“我真什么？”他大声地喊。

哈利小心地抽出手指，抓住自己的阴茎将它慢慢插进他身体里，马尔福的表情因此柔和了一点，他呼吸急速了一点；在哈利俯下身靠近他时，他的手自动抓住了哈利的头发。

“漂亮，“哈利颤抖着说，嘴唇亲上马尔福的脸颊。”美。“

“操你，我是英俊，”马尔福因为哈利第一下的抽插就找到他的前列腺而粗喘；哈利在他上面偷笑，“ _波特_ ，”他呻吟着哈利的名字，脚踝在哈利的背上扣在一起。

“你要把我逼疯了，知道吗？”哈利埋在他脖子里不断喘息，舔着他的锁骨，下身一下下发力狠肏。

“是好的那种吗？“他声音里带着希望，将他拉得更近。

“是最好的那种。”

“你不会再申请调到美国魔法部吧？”他恳求道，指甲微微嵌进哈利的背。

“我哪里都不会去，你这个小混蛋，”哈利向他保证，用鼻尖蹭着他的。

然后哈利低头亲着他，直到两个人都快要高潮；马尔福绝望地仰着头哭喊呻吟。

哈利抓住他两只手压到头上；马尔福呜咽着，头更加用力地后仰。“肏我…大力一点， _拜托—就是这样！_ ”他的手指抓紧哈利的，腰配合着哈利狂野地摆动，在几记狠插下大声呻吟着射精。

几秒后哈利跟着达到高潮，深深地射在马尔福的肉道里，因为高潮太剧烈而浑身颤抖。他压在马尔福身上，在他脖子干净的地方继续吸吻痕；马尔福像猫一样咕噜着，紧紧地抱住哈利。

哈利他不想动，不想拔出来；不想结束。他不想先开口说话——虽然马尔福已经很清楚表明，他想哈利为他，为 _他们_ 留下来，但哈利担心他们之间会变回以前那样——充其量只是个炮友。

但是最后当哈利拔出来，重重地跌落在马尔福身边时，马尔福立即滚过来把自己埋进他的怀里，脸蹭着哈利的脖子，伸过一条细腿圈住他，寻找一个舒服的姿势。

“盖上被子，波特，我有点冷。”哈利照做，在金色的发丝间藏起自己的笑容，随即落下一个亲吻。“老天，我早就怀疑你事后喜欢这样。”

“喜欢怎样，马尔福？”

“抱抱。”

“你才是抱着我的那个。”

“要我走吗？”

“我会把你绑起来的，混蛋，我发誓。”

他感觉到马尔福在他锁骨那里轻笑。“你就是喜欢绑着我是不是？你是个变态”

“别又把我搞得勃起，”哈利闷哼一声，感觉到自己的阴茎抽动了一下；他收紧抱住马尔福的手臂；他轻轻笑了起来。

“我要睡一觉，然后我想吃鸡蛋卷。”

“可以。”

**结尾**

“所以，你想继续和韦斯特搭档？”罗伯茨看起来有一点疲惫。

“是的，先生，”马尔福回答。

“不过波特要求你调——”

“波特不清楚自己想要什么，”他迅速打断他。

哈利咒骂一声。“我正站在这里呢！”

马尔福扫了他一眼，压下了嘴角的笑。“重点是，先生，我们很乐意如果你按照现在这样不作调整。”

“不过我们——”哈利想插嘴。

“我们开始了一段罗曼蒂克关系，波特，”马尔福打断他，看起来有点恼火，“而我很确定和你的搭档成为伴侣是…是违反规定的，”他说，眉毛疑惑的皱起。罗伯茨看起来被震惊到了。

“我明白了，”他说，他脸上还带着疑惑然后转头看向脸红得要爆炸的哈利得到了确认。哈利冲他耸耸肩，尴尬地点点头。“好吧，”他看起来卡壳了，“ok，那…那没什么事的话可以离开了。”他大力地摆手示意他们可以出去了。

“没有了，先生。”马尔福点点头，立即走出了办公室。他在外面咬住舌头，不耐烦地等了好几秒才看到哈利跟着出来，他看起来气鼓鼓的。

“我真是不敢相信你居然这样，”一踏出办公室哈利就对他发牢骚。“他妈的，你就是个混蛋你——”

马尔福走向前狠狠地亲了他一下。“闭嘴吧波特，“他带着笑意说。”你想想，现在你随时都可以抓我屁股了。“他邪笑起来，又在哈利唇上啄了一口，然后得意地走开，留下哈利在后面。

很好，哈利笑着跟上去，他决定现在就去放纵自己，沉迷在抓马尔福地屁股这件事里。


End file.
